<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>狮子，狮子。 by Ivansher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722127">狮子，狮子。</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher'>Ivansher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 列研, 孤爪研磨 - Freeform, 灰羽列夫</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>真漂亮啊。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haiba Lev/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>狮子，狮子。</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>狮子，狮子。休憩的时候蜷在角落，安安静静。等修长的四肢伸展开来，却能连着躯干将人笼罩在阴影底下，目不转睛地在想什么。</p><p> </p><p>       “啊！研磨前辈对不起！”不小心摔到他身上的列夫一跃而起，挠着头道歉，又跑回了球场。</p><p>       研磨慢吞吞地爬起来，拍了拍队服，走回休息室。</p><p> </p><p>       后来你捉到了吗？</p><p>       呃，啊？</p><p>       那只野猫。</p><p>       哦哦，那当然！——不过又逃走啦。</p><p> </p><p>       猫咪搬进好大一间屋子。心爱的玩具都在这里，想要什么都有。</p><p>       几本杂志摊在桌上，游戏的，赛事的，服装的。封面模特撩开额前的银发，身上的LOGO也出现在研磨的连帽衫上。</p><p>       他关掉视频会议，在沙发上伸了个懒腰。明天的日程流水一样从脑中划过，只有一架航班，稍稍停留了一会儿。</p><p> </p><p>       灰羽列夫盯着平板屏幕，球被拦截，弹飞，划出一道长长的弧线，哨声终止了拉锯战。</p><p>       他松了口气，转了转僵硬的脖子，只见窗外的地面越来越近，城市的璀璨灯火照亮他的眼睛。</p><p>       真漂亮啊。</p><p> </p><p>       他确实漂亮，研磨想。什么品类穿上身都像量身定做，观赏园里的狮子一声不吭，就让人忘了獠牙的形状。</p><p>       但他总会记得，自己亲手打开了笼子。</p><p>       “研磨前辈来接我了啊，好开心。”</p><p>       狮子很有耐心，猎人也是。不到最后一刻，谁知道呢？</p><p>       “嗯，走吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>